AWM
AWM ('A'rctic 'W'arfare 'M'agnum) is a bolt-action sniper rifle featured in Crossfire. Overview Considered to be the "classic" Sniper Rifle, the AWM behaves quite similar to the AWP counterpart in CS/CSO: Powerful, 1-shot kill (Except leg/wall shoot), double zoom scope, and medium bolt cycling / reload time. This gun is the only sniper rifle available in WCG, WEM, and CFS tournament, and as such, it's the weapon of choice for expert Sniper players. The AWM comes with 10 rounds magazine (20 in reserve), but in certain servers such as the West server, it only holds 5 rounds per magazine, making scoring streak quite difficult. In all CF servers, AWM is available in the Item Shop, often costs a lot of GP to obtain and some versions also requires a certain rank to purchase. New players will not be able to buy this gun with their starting stock unless they buff it up with GP+ Item, purchase GP or win GP via spinning crates. Advantages * Very high damage dealing. * Highly accurate. * High Bulletproof Armor penetration. * Purchasable via Game Points. * Dual scope phase. * Fast drawing speed. Disadvantages * Low magazine capacity (5 or 10). * Slow reloading time. * Heavyweight. * Sometimes only deals 80 damage. AWM-A Similar to the M4A1-X, a special "advanced" variant of the AWM exists, despite not featuring a stock variant. AWM-A features a longer scope model and bipod in foiled down position, but the stats is still the same with original AWM. While there's no default variant for AWM-A, it does have a normal skin which is featured in recent CFS Tournament (fitted with participant team's logo). Tips and Tricks Although it has disadvantages, it's a gun to be feared when put in the hands of an experienced player. The fact that it's a 1 shot kill to most parts of the body, this weapon makes it a weapon of choice for just about all snipers. Quick-scopes and no-scopes are best used with this weapon for the fact that if that bullet makes contact to the body or head, it is unlikely that you will have to use a follow up shot, unlike the M700 (previously basic sniper rifle) which it takes 2-3 shots to take down an enemy unless they've been weakened. "Dodging skills" is the ability to be constantly moving before you take the shot otherwise you will be an open target. Suggestions would include moving side to side right before you take the shot or hold the walking key to slow down your movement and increase your accuracy. You can either walk or crouch right before you fire. Crouching provides the best possible accuracy but makes you an open target. A skilled sniper can often move into position, crouch and kill another player and jump back into cover very quickly. Variants Default= AWM_10th_BagIcon.png|10th Anniversary File:AWM_Balance.png|Balance Sniper_AWM-Blue_Crystal.png|Blue Crystal Sniper_AWM-Blue_Diamond.png|Blue Diamond AWM-BP.png|Blue Pottery AWM-CAMO.png|Camo AWM_CFS2015.png|CFS AWM-GOLD.png|Gold AWM_GOLD_BLACK_DRAGON.png|Gold Black Dragon AWM-Infernal_Dragon.png|Infernal Dragon Jon_AWM_Infernal_Dragon.png|Infernal Dragon JON AWM_Infernal_Dragon_Imperial_Gold.png|Infernal Dragon Imperial Gold AWM InfernalDragon NobleGold.png|Infernal Dragon Noble Gold AWM-Infernal Dragon Piece.png|Infernal Dragon Piece AWM_Infernal_Dragon_Prime.png|Infernal Dragon Prime AWM Infernal Dragon Punk.png|Infernal Dragon Punk AWM-MAGMA.png|Magma Sniper_AWM-Mori.png|Mori Sniper_AWM-A_New_XMAS.png|New Xmas AWM-Pink.png|Pink AWM-RAZER.png|Razer AWM-R.Dragon.png|Red Dragon AWM_RED_FRAME_HAWK.png|Red Frame Hawk AWM-5TH.png|Red Line AWM-RUSTY.png|Rusty AWM SILENCER.png|Silencer AWM_SPEARFISH.png|Spearfish AWM-STRIPES.png|Stripes AWMTiger.png|Tiger AWM_Ultimate_Gold.png|Ultimate Gold AWM-ULTIMATESILVER.png|Ultimate Silver AWM-USS.png|Ultimate Silversmith AWM-CFVTC.png|VTC AWM wcg2011.png|WCG AWM-WCG China.png|WCG China Sniper_AWM-WEM.png|WEM AWM-XMAS.png|Xmas AWM-XMAS 2013 BI.png|Xmas Candystripe |-| AWM-A= AWM_A_ES_5TH.png|5th Anniversary AWM-10th_Anniversary_Icon.png|10th Anniversary AWM_CF_10th.png|CF 10th Anniversary Sniper AWM-Ghetto Variable Scope.png|Ghetto AWM_A_Gold_Phoenix.png|Gold Phoenix AWM_A_Graffiti.png|Graffiti AWM_A_Halloween2019.PNG|Halloween 2019 BI_AWM-Invictus.png|Invictus Sniper AWM-A Jade.png|Jade AWM_Longbill.png|Longbill AWM_A_PlatinumBlue.png|Platinum Blue AWM_VariableScope_RankMatchRed.png|Rank Match Red AWM_Rio.png|Rio AWM_tgp.png|TGP AWM_TGP_10th.png|TGP 10th Anniversary AWM_A_TurtleShell.png|Turtle Shell Trivia *The model of the AWM used in CrossFire is a British L115A1. The standard model for AWM. *The AWM is one of the few sniper rifles that ammo capacity varies depend on each server (Like MSG90, PSG-1, FR-F2 and Knight SR-25). Some servers however, still feature advanced AWM variants with 15 rounds, so the gun has +10 ammo on Item Icon instead of +5 like other servers. *Among sniper rifles, AWM has the largest number of variants. *During beta days, the AWM (along with other beta weapons) featured a different moving animation, where the gun would bob up and down. It has been removed when CF was officially released. *Strangely in CF Indonesia, there is an AWM variant named as "AWM-A" but takes both model and skin from AWM-Camo perfectly. This was confusing many players at first since AWM-A doesn't have its own original variant and should be featured with bipod and longer scope as usual. It is later concluded as an error by players. **However, in CF China, AWM-Camo is actually named as "AWM-A". *In CF Vietnam, despite this gun is sold as GP weapon in Item Shop, an event back in 2015 allowed players playing 120 minutes to get this gun for free. Most likely since new players wouldn't able to buy it at the beginning of the game. *On the standard AWM model and most variants, the bipod is folded. On the other AWM-A variants, the bipod is deployed. *In some CF servers, the magazine capacity of the standard AWM is 5 rounds. This is the correct capacity of the AWM in real life, as its magazine can only hold five .338 Lapua Magnum bullets. *There are two HUD of this weapon, one for male characters and one for female characters although they share the same texture, but the HUD for female characters has smaller scope model than the one for male characters. **This can only be seen on the old AWM model. **However, AWM-Balance and AWM-10th Anniversary are not affected by this. *In some CF versions, although this gun is already available as one of the new basic weapons in later update patches, it's still available in Item Shop nonetheless. Most likely since only newly-created accounts can obtain it as basic weapon, it's also available in Item Shop to allow veteran players buy it if they haven't got it yet. *In CF Philippines and CF Indonesia, when firing the AWM, the firing sound echo is slightly longer than other servers.(except for the CFS Tournament variants). *This gun also have an incorrect magazine size when chambered in 10 rounds magazine. Like other sniper is also have inconsistency ammo count (not to be confused Ammo inconsistency glitch). Gallery AWM.png|Render Crossfire20180703_0001.png|HUD (Male) AWM In-Game Model.png|HUD (Female) AWM Close Up.png|A BL OMOH is about to snipe a GR SAS with an AWM on a Transport Ship as depicted in CrossFire CGI Trailer. Untitled2.png|Ditto, about to snipe a GR SWAT in the Black Widow. Videos Category:CrossFire Category:Weapons Category:Primary AWM Category:AWM Variants